


Class is Back in Session

by t8rd1sg1rl



Series: El Knows Best [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El needs to refresh her boys' memories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class is Back in Session

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not beta-ed

"Not too deep."

Peter loosened the wad before reinserting the gag. 

"Touch him."

Peter traced a shaky finger down the line of Neal's back. 

Gagged, all Neal could do was shiver. A muffled plea escaped the gag. Peter had carefully stuffed one of El's panties in his mouth. Pink lips around a wad of red lace.

Peter's cock filled further. It pressed against Neal's wet hole.

Neal squeaked. He leaned back to it.

"Not yet."

Peter's hand smacked across the left ass cheek to accompany the sharp rebuke. Neal, on his hands and knees, rocked to the side from the blow. Peter braced his hip with a hand before Neal fell off the bed.

"Again."

Peter paused.

"He nearly dropped cover, Peter. Remember how upset you were when he slipped out of his anklet."

Peter darkened. His hand whipped down once, twice.

Neal mewled.

"He doesn't sound sorry." 

Neal's head bobbed yes, paused then shook no.

Peter's hand struck down again and again. Neal's stifled cries rose as encouragement floated up with them.

By the time Peter was done, his palm ached and Neal's ass was aflame.

"Now."

Peter hesitated. He cupped an abused cheek. It felt hot, too hot.

" _Now_. Look at him. He's not sorry. You need to remind him who he belongs to, Make him feel it tomorrow. Make he feel it everytime he sits down and remember how big your cock was in him. You're too big for him, but he loves that. Look at him."

The words plucked at Peter's senses. He stared at Neal's reddened ass.

"Make him feel it."

Peter growled. He clamored closer, his cock leaking as it glided over Neal's hole.

Neal arched his back.

"Look how much he wants it. Make him take it. All of it."

"It won't fit," Peter said. He inwardly flinched. He hadn't spoken so far and yet he sounded like he's been shouting the whole time.

"You had trouble before but eventually, it'll fit."

Peter guided the head of his cock to the puckered entrance. God, even that looked too big.

"After you fuck him a few times, he becomes loose enough to take all of you in. Remember?"

Neal trembled as Peter murmured "Yeah"

There was resistance when Peter pushed. Despite all the lube and prep, the hole still fought entrance. Neal cried out in frustration because even after a year, Peter refused to just roughly breach him.

Peter ground his teeth as he held Neal's hips. For his own good. Peter gasped as he nudged the hole, leaning in his weight.

With a shudder, the hole spasm and yielded to Peter's almost purple erection. It stretched around the head, straining as Peter inched deeper, but finally, the muscles snapped tight.

"Damn it." Peter was only halfway in.

"Push in."

"I can't."

"It'll fit."

"No, I--"

Neal took shuddering breaths. He pleaded around his gag. He clenched hard around Peter's cock.

Stars exploded behind Peter's eyes. He gasped as he felt Neal twitch.

Neal abruptly slammed back, taking the rest of Peter at once.

Peter revived at the pained squeak. Dazed, he glanced down.

"Move."

Peter's brow furrowed. "Wait, I think he's blee--"

"Fuck him, Peter. _Now_ "

The harsh command coupled with Neal's hips rolling forward and back spurred Peter. He took control, thrusting long and deep into Neal. He felt warmth trickling over his cock. But each time he tried to look down, another command drove his cock deeper into Neal instead.

The pace was brutal. There were times Peter feared he had torn into Neal. There were times Neal's body resisted the deep thrusts. More than once, Neal was forced to rock along with Peter, his body stuck around Peter's thick cock. He was a sensual puppet, flailing as he was pinned to Peter's erection.

Peter fucked until it became easier to move. Then he rolled Neal onto his back. He hauled Neal's legs over his shoulders and re-entered Neal again. He loved to watch Neal this way. He loved to watch Neal, caught around his cock, jerking helplessly along Peter all loose limbed and covered in cum.

"Look at him. He loves it so much. He loves how he can't pull away from your cock. He's so stuffed."

Peter groaned as he held down Neal's hips so he could fuck Neal properly. He yanked out the gag and crammed fingers into the gaping mouth. His fingers pulled away with drool.

"Stuff him, he needs more..."

Neal wailed as Peter jammed a damp finger in along with his cock. Neal threw his head back, hands flailing because Peter slapped those hands away from his own cock. Peter forced another finger in.

Neal shrieked and cummed. His eyes rolled back as he thrashed. Thick ropes of cum coated both their bellies.

"He's such a slut."

Peter nodded as he pulled his fingers out so he could piston into Neal. It was a bit easier to move now. Only just. And he enjoyed how Neal's body still caught on his cock. 

"Keep going."

"How long?" Peter gasped as he picked up speed. Neal wordlessly mewled. God, he _was_ a slut.

"Until he can take a fist too." 

Peter's mouth watered.

Neal reached down and spread his ass cheeks even wider with his hands.

 

Neal murmured as he felt the soft towel breach him. He wiggled but the material didn't slip deeper.

"Wait," Neal mourned. 

"You're bleeding."

The self-recrimination in Peter's gruff voice roused Neal further. He squinted over his shoulder at Peter and El's face on the laptop. The webcam blinked red.

"Is it alot?" El asked, frowning. She pressed her face closer to the screen.

Neal touched himself. He shook his head. "Not much. I still think I could have taken the fist." He glowered at Peter. "You didn't have to stop at three."

"You were bleeding," Peter repeated, slowly as if Neal was a child.

"I thought I was being punished," Neal complained. "For blowing my cover."

El, on the screen, scoffed.

"Yes, you looked very sorry for what you did."

Neal smirked. He stretched. Ow. Maybe he wouldn't have been able to take a fist after all. Peter's cock left him feeling stretched. His hole felt loose, gaping and leaking. He felt used, yanked in every direction by Peter's cock.

"Wish you were here," Neal murmured, "Punishing me." He grinned cheekily at the screen.

El sighed. "The event will be done in two more days. It was too good of an opportunity." She smirked back. "Besides, the Skype thing is working out."

Peter stroked the shape of El's face on the screen. "Still..."

El sighed. "Soon. It helps to see you two every night though." She swallowed. "It helps every night." She leaned back, revealing her nude body. She slipped her fingers between her legs. She moaned.

Neal stared entranced. "Glad we could help." He winked when El giggled. "Any requests?"

"No, wait, Neal's still--"

El's eyes shone even from miles of digital miles away. 

"Do you think you can take all of Peter into your mouth?"

Peter's righteous protests died with a squeak. He stared wide-eyed at Neal.

Neal grinned wickedly. "It's been a while. I need a refresher course. Talk me through it?"

"That's what I'm here for," El purred as Peter stalked over with dark intent in his eyes.


End file.
